Generally, in times of an increasing number of electrical circuits applied in many different applications, there is a growing need of a measuring system and a method for measuring signals with respect to these circuits in a most efficient manner in order to allow for a highly performant and low-cost test equipment for testing the correct functionality of said circuits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,582 relates to a signal analyzer apparatus for analyzing signal characteristics in a frequency region, upon sweeping of the signal in a wide frequency band, so that a frequency at a desired point of the characteristics can be measured with high precision. Disadvantageously, in accordance with said document, with respect to the most interesting portion of the bandwidth, the bandwidth is exclusively narrowed, which considerably limits the possibility of measuring and testing.
Accordingly, there is a need for an approach for a measuring device and a measuring method for dynamically selecting a channel bandwidth.